ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Hollywood
Kristopher Earl Werner (born on November 4, 1984) is an American professional wrestler currently signed to the New International Wrestling Alliance. Biography Early life Kris Werner was born in Hollywood, California on November 4, 1984. His parents divorced when Kris was only 7 years old. His father pushed him, while his mother mostly sat back and watched. Kris excelled at many sports from a young age. The peak of his participation was when he was 12 as he played spring, summer, and fall baseball, basketball, football, and soccer in the fall and spring. He eventually left all but football, which Kris began to excel at as a freshman. Kris had the chance of going to college at many prestigious programs including USC, UCLA, Miami, Florida, and Oklahoma. Only, Kris pursued wrestling to fulfill his dream, and escape his parental situation. The day after Kris graduated from high school, he went to a secret wrestling training facility where members are known as, "The Rouges". Kris spent less than three months as a Rouge before he had had enough, and left due to their strict teachings. While he was a Rouge, his life deteriorated when his girlfriend Kalin, thought that with all the secrecy that he was cheating on her. They broke up, as Kris saw a way out of Los Angeles through wrestling. Kris then moved to Ohio for a tryout for the upstart Ring of Excellence Wrestling. The Scouts were very impressed at his abilities for so little time in the business. ROEW Upon entering ROEW, Kris was then given a more extreme character, doing high flying stunts. The name of the character was Version 2. Once entering ROEW Kris was up in a tag team called Group X with a big man named Tyler Moore. They soon rose the tag team ranks as a Yin-Yang tag team. They held the title for three months, losing it to their longtime rivals, Hersch Helms and David Williams. Soon after, Kris then turned heel by attacking his partner, Tyler Moore. He attacked Tyler and took an arrogant look on himself. They had a short rivalry before Kris was "injured" and could no longer compete. The real reason Kris was taken out was because he disagreed with their choice to make him so risk taking. Because while is not the tallest of wrestlers he was still strong enough to do more powerful moves. So in 2003 at the age of 19 Kris left Ring of Excellence Wrestling. Back To Los Angeles Kris returned to Los Angeles working at a salon as a late night janitor. One night while the store was closing he befriended a woman getting a late haircut at the store that night. That woman just happened to be a famous model. About a week later Kris was doing a photo shoot with her for the Los Angeles based wrestling organization Western Grappling Wrestling. The owner of the wrestling organization was at the photo shoot and herd about Kris's short wrestling career and decided to give Kris a shot in WGW. Kris then got a gimmick that he would be able to pull off. Good looking, stuck up, and a good wrestler. Kris was shown in short promos about him calling himself Hollywood. The promos ran almost every week, and were very successful. Kris was hated from the second he came on screen with the women's champion in his first promo, till he walked out victorious after his first match. Hollywood quickly climbed the ladder at WGW winning the WGW championship 2 times and the Los Angeles Championship 3 times. In 2006 Hollywood left WGW when his contract ended. Looking for a new job and more of an opportunity, Hollywood signed a contract with the NIWA. New International Wrestling Alliance 2006 Entering the NIWA, Hollywood was introduced through a series of vignettes that showed off his cocky and brash character. After weeks of promos, he finally made an impact in his first match when facing Flashbang wrestler Mark Reckless. Already intervening (much to Hollywood's chagrin) was Logan Spades, who became the special referee in that match, beginning the rivalry between the three men. On the next Flashbang, Hollywood took on Logan Spades. Both gave the match everything they had, but Hollywood came up short in a losing effort. After the match, Mark Reckless came in and took out both men with a chair. The three-man feud climaxed in a triple threat match with (then Flashbang General Manager) Jason Lawrence as a special ringside enforcer. Mark Reckless took the win in the match pinning Logan Spades with his Reckage finisher. The next week again saw Hollywood came out blaming Jason Lawrence and Logan Spades. Logan came out to answer the challenge by Hollywood in a Hell in the Cell. Hollywood again came up short against Logan Spades. Hollywood then won the 10 Man Rookie Battle Royal at Grand Slam Celebration II, ending his strong 2006 wrestling career. 2007 Hollywood came back more cocky then ever at the start of 2007. Jason Lawrence attempted to bring him back down to earth in a returning match, but failed to do so as Hollywood pulled the tights to get the victory. Later in the night, Logan Spades put an offer on the table of Jason Lawrence for a match. A slight kink in the chain happened when Jason was fired by the angered Breakdown Manager Edmund Kaiser, but Jason wanted to go out with a bang making the match for the first Rookie Championship. At Dawning of Destruction, Hollywood won the Championship match against Spades to become the first ever Rookie Champion. Hollywood began his title reign by opening the “15 Minutes of Fame Challenge," wherein the challenger had 15 minutes to defeat Hollywood by pin or submission. Hollywood defeated Mark Reckless and Wilhelm Krist. The challenge took a hiatus when Hollywood began a feud with Manny Gordo, which started when newly appointed Flashbang General Manager Keith Hunter along with Edmund Kaiser made a match at Countdown to Oblivion between Hollywood and Manny Gordo. The match stipulation was for a Breakdown contract and the 20th spot in the Oblivion Battle Royal. Also, a match made for that Flashbang was a tag match in which both men who faced off at Countdown to Oblivion got to choose a tag team partner. Manny Gordo choosing Eddie Bosco, but Hollywood chose Breakdown Superstar "Firebird" Eric Stevens. Hollywood spent most of the match getting away from Gordo and Bosco and only really came in to break up the pin attempt by either of his opponents. The match ended when Bosco applied a Sharpshooter submission to Stevens, who tapped out. The next week was a "Pick your Poison" challenge between Hollywood and Gordo. Hollywood chose "The Cobra" Carlos as Gordo's opponent, but later came out dressed as Carlos and attacked Manny Gordo. Manny chose Mark Reckless who Hollywood defeated via pinfall to keep his title going into Oblivion. At Countdown to Oblivon, Hollywood faced Manny Gordo in a great match, but came up short when he got cocky and taunted to the crowd instead of pinning Gordo off of his Light's Out finisher. Gordo then spun Hollywood around and dilevered his own finisher, the Manny-Go-Round, and pinned Hollywood to get a trip to Breakdown. After the loss to Gordo, Hollywood looked toward Premonition, but was off-set by Keith Hunter when he made a "Third Time's the Charm" match with Hollywood facing Mark Reckles, stating that if Reckless lost, he would be fired. Hollywood lost when Mark hit a Reckage through the announcer's table, becoming the second ever Rookie Champion. Hollywood quickly instilled his rematch clause, but DQed himself in the rematch. After the match the "plan" set up by Hollywood and faction Pain Inc. seemingly came through when Zane Parker helped Hollywood attack Mark. Then, a match was made at Fall Out, Hollywood vs Zane Parker vs Mark Reckless for the Rookie Championship. During that match, Hollywood attacked Zane Parker, causing Zane to go against "the plan" by grabbing the tights of Mark and winning the Rookie Championship. After Fall Out, Hollywood faced off against Mark Reckless again, this time both after winning their respective matches (Mark against Melvin Spades, and Hollywood against "Average" Joe). The two fought to a draw, after Mark hit a diving elbow through the table. This put both Mark Reckless and Hollywood in the match, leaving only one spot open, which Jason Lawrence said was filled. The next week Mark Reckless, Hollywood, "Prototype" Zane Parker, and a secret opponent ("The Cobra" Carlos) fought in a Fatal 4-Way, in which the last contestant in the ladder match, Logan Spades, ran out and attacked Hollywood and Zane Parker. Then, at Premonition, after nearly forty minutes of a violent, bloody, and grueling match, Hollywood was superplexed off of a ladder to the outside of the ring. Soon after, Mark Reckless grabbed the contract and moved onto Breakdown. In Wrestling *'Finishing and signature moves' **'As Hollywood' ***''Light's Out'' / The Update (Inverted cutter) ***''Los Angeles Express (LAX)'' (Tigerbomb) ***''Showtime'' (Inverted reverse neckbreaker) ***''Straight Outta LA'' (Suplex quickly moved into pin) ***''Pose'' (Punching combination where the last punch is delayed by a quick shuffle) ***''Hair Clippers'' (Straight kick to the groin) **'As Version 2' ***''Super-Sault'' (Lionsault) *'Fighting Style' **Kris's fighting style is a mix of technical and somewhat high-flying moves. *'Signature taunts' **Holding his arms up in the air for a different amount of time each time. **Slapping his chest lightly before pointing to the crowd or another wrestler around the ring. *'Entrance Music' *ROEW **"All I Want" by The Offspring *WGW **"Wings of a Butterfly" by H.I.M. *NIWA **As a Rookie, Hollywood used "Wings of A Butterfly" by H.I.M., but at Premonition Hollywood switched to a version where the lyrics we're ripped out or faded in certain parts. *'Managers / Tag Partners / Associates' **Tyler Moore **Jessica Hunter **Nicole Jameson **Logan Spades **Infinity **The End **Sonia Summers *'Quotes' **"You will learn tonight not to mess with a man free of rule. And you will learn... That (INSERT NAME OF EVENT)... Is... Hollywood!" **You're about to get an update (As Version 2) *'Nicknames' **Hollywood Icon **Icon of Flashbang (Self-proclaimed) Championships and Accomplishments *ROEW **ROEW Rookie of the Year. *WGW **2-Time WGW Champion **3-Time Los Angeles Champion *New International Wrestling Alliance **NIWA Rookie Champion (1 time, first in history) **Winner: 10-Rookie Battle Royal at Grand Slam Celebration II Personal life Kris and Nicole Jameson are also a couple out of kayfabe. References / External Links NIWA Website Category:Characters Category:NIWA Wrestlers Category:Wrestlers